Lucario, the shuffled soul
by CATANATOR
Summary: What happens when Lucario gets swapped with a well curved girl and starts growing feelings for a male smasher that makes him feel warm inside? What will Lucario's closest friends do when they learn his secret. The main vilains disappear during the newcomers celebration and just what are they planning? Lots of changes and M/T for many reasons like upcoming sexual content. Sum update
1. The newcomers arrival

**Author's note: I write this for myself cause I like to write what comes through my mind it makes me feel good you can enjoy this as much as you want but this is mainly for me and just saying i'm not flawless I will do spelling mistakes possibly. If you want to you can critize, suggest, write me constructive comments or just plain throw shit at me, well I will begin.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own SSBB or anything from Nintendo but I do own my OCs**

* * *

**In Smash Mansion**

It was a nice day, all the smashers were doing whatever they would do. Marth was hanging out with the usual crew: Ike, Pit and Link, Sonic was stuffing his face in chilly dogs, Snake was trying to hit on Samus and she was playing hard to get, Lucario was meditating calmly in his room, MK(Meta Knight) was silent as usual, Zelda was with Peach doing girl stuff and the other smashers were going their usual.

But one day their daily lives were interrupted by an announcement from MH(Master Hand). "I announce to you all that we will be having an undecided numbers of newcomers I require that you be on your best behaviors and show some respect to them they will be arriving in 1 day you should get ready have a nice day" MH said from the intercom.

"hiiiii finally newcomers we need to prepare them a welcome party!" Peach squealed happily.

"I personaly don't think that is necessary but I guess we can do one" Samus replied to Peach.

"Oh come on Samus! You're never into parties how about this time you join in? It won't kill you." Zelda said with a little frown.

"Oh fine I guess you're right" she replied.

Lucario was walking in the hallway with MK talking about the newcomers. "Hey Lucario what if you meet a girl uh?" MK said teasing Lucario. "Please I wish to not love anymore not after you know what, I don't want to be hurt again this wound remains in my heart forever not like a scratch" Lucario replied with a sad tone. "Ah sorry I didn't mean that..." MK said apologizing to Lucario, "It's ok my friend" he replied.

"I also wish to make a new friend with any of those newcomers no matter the gender, the race or their dark secrets." Lucario said to MK.

"Then your new friend shall also be mine no matter what too" MK said with a hidden smile under his mask.

Ike was quite excited to meet the newcomers and of course was hoping for some cute girls, Marth, he was hoping to make some new friends and be able to challenge a swordsman or even a swordswoman(if that is an actual word). Link on the other hand was hoping to have a girl friend without Zelda being jealous or anything, Pit just wanted to have fun and stuff.

"Oh man I hope they are hot girls don't you think that would be perfect guys?" Ike said almost drooling all over the place.

"Ike you're drooling again and having 1 or 2 girls wouldn't be bad my only problem is Zelda she keeps on bugging me when I talk to other girls." Link said with an irritated face.

"As long as they have someone skilled with a sword i'll take it I wish to test their strength and will" Marth said while polishing his sword.

"Meh I don't care very much as long as they can take a joke it'll be all good" Pit said happily.

**The next day(Lucario's POV)**

I slowly woke up wondering what time is it? It was 9:30... I still had time to do my daily routine the new smashers were only coming here at noon. I got up and started stretching and I then made my way to the dinning room. On my way there I saw a few smashers awake: Toon, Ness and Lucas running around the hallways as always, Ganondorf roaming the mansion alone grumpy as ever, Peach in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone, the princess is such a sweet person and there was a few other smashers but I didn't pay attention to them.

I sat at the table and waited a bit for my food to come. "Mmmhmm eggs and bacon, thank you very much lady Peach" " oh why thank you hehe you don't have to be so formal" she replied with a smile. After I was done I came across Ganondorf alone in the hallway with something in his hands I couldn't identify the object but it seemed very precious and dark as my aura sensed it.

I came closer to Ganondorf and asked him "what is that you hold in your hands lord Ganondorf?", "Ah always so formal my dear friend you caught me by surprise I must admit, I guess I have to tell you but it would wake up everyone how about we continue this after the welcome ceremony? Meet me at 1 in the garden and bring a friend if you want to it doesn't matter who" he replied with a slighty evil smile. "Why do you require me bringing someone I do not wish to harm you but to know what you're going to do with that black gem?" I asked Ganondorf. "Someone is waking up see you at 1 hehehe" he replied laughing while entering a portal that must lead somewhere in the mansion.

"Interesting talk there Lucario", I turned around and saw Snake come out of the air vent, "what are you going to do? Bring someone? Go? or nevermind?" he asked me.

" I have no idea I know he is plotting something, if I go alone he'll probably do something to me and I go with someone he will harm both of us but if I don't go he will come after me" I pondered to myself.

" I see he's playing it safe either way you will have to go see him I suggest you go alone but prepared for anything and trigger something if ever you need help or if you do bring someone keep yourself at distance his attack for both of you must be something that requires both of you at a certain distance close to each other but if you don't go be somewhere where he is at disavantage or where you think you are safe. That black gem looks very dangerous and I guess i'll help out i'll watch you from a distance and if something ever goes wrong i'll report to MH." Snaked said explaining to me.

"Thanks I can always use extra help from you, friend." I said thanking Snaked, "no problem" he replied.

"We should get going the newcomers will be there any minute now" I said, " alrighty, lets go!" he said with a little ridiculousness in his tone.

Just as were about to leave MH talked through the intercom: "Dear smashers if you may please come in the meeting room we will be presenting to you our newcomers including their origins, race, gender, game and why they should be here not please make way to the meeting room no exception".

Me and Snake entered the meeting room it was filled with all the smashers, assist trophies and even the pokemons. We were a bit surprised that there was this many people... er... animals too me and Snake sat beside the one and only koopa king: Bowser. He's a bad guy but few of us knew that inside him he had a good heart he helped Mario save the Mushroom Kingdom a few times, he may not like Mario but he stills respects him and we also do respect Bowser he is a trust-worthy ally it might seem crazy but he saved the Smash Mansion a few times well anyways im drifting away.

MH was there waiting for all of the smashers to enter and when the last one entered wich was of course Kirby started talking " Hello my fellow smashers we are here to present you are new smashers we have 5 newcomers we would like to present you. They aren't all from the same game but 2 are for sure. Well for our first newcomer i'd like you to meet: Volt Webster from the game Techno Charge. This Volt Webster guy was wearing a somewhat casual fighting outfit. He had yellow spiky hair like Ike's but messier and he had black headphones but he wasn't wearing them they were only on his neck, his eyes were as bright as a cristal clear river, he had a red shirt written " feel the rythm" with a DJ alien behind the writings, he had baggy jeans with quite a few holes and a beltbuckle with the word "Groovy" written in pink with a yellow layer, his shoes were black and white not much else to tell, he was carrying a skateboard with some flames motifs in his left hand and on his right shoulder he was holding a black boombox with speakers everywhere, it wasn't producing any music at the moment but I guess we'll see what music he likes later and finally he was wearing some black shades.

"No this is not a joke this is indeed one of our newcomers don't judge him that quickly so mister Volt where are you from? Are you anything else than human? and tell us more about your game" MH asked Volt.

"Well first, you can call me Volt, V, Web or anything that pleases you. Second, I come from a place named Kyvoner, it's a big city in the world of Techna yes I do know it's similar but that's not my fault and last, my game is the story of my best friend named yes his name is Techno we have to stop the Energizer organization cause they eat our power source of our ressource and yeah that's pretty much it." Volt said explaining his whole story and stuff.

"Ah thank you Volt but do you have any familly? or anything" MH asked Volt, "I had and Techno is sorta my familly I guess but my parents were killed by Techno cause they were infected by electric shockwaves and they were being consumed everyday so he killed them and I grew hatred and i'm the last boss but corrupted by something big but then the world was about to die so I sacrifice myself to save the world so yeah i'm a good bad guy." Volt explained again.

"Ah sorry to hear that but thank you and you will learn your moveset later and so will the other smashers you may go sit with your new partners" MH said to Volt, "thank you" he replied.

"This guy doesn't look so bad and not very suspicious" I whispered to Snake, " yeah I agree" he replied.

"For our next newcomers I present to you: Aurora from the game Banshee's Terror. Stunning, she was absolutely stunning everybody was looking at her amazed by her beauty she had these very delicate little hands and legs, they looked very soft. She was petite, she was small at least shorter than Marth I think. Her wavy hair was magnificent they were a very pretty and light purple hair colour the length of her hair was to her elbows, she had beautiful green eyes like an emerald, and... er... um breasts size were maybe almost the size of double D's and they weren't too exposed but they were big she was wearing a big pink kangaroo shirt with a hoodie on the back and her sleeves would keep on falling over her hands and the shirt was too big for her. Her purple skirt wasn't so long, 3/4 of her petite and delicate legs were exposed and her shoes were pink and black. She was carrying a brown necklace with some stranges symbols I couldn't understand, she had a little red ribbon on the right side of her hair but she had a suspicious bandana hiding her eyes but I think I fell for this girl I would be falling in love again...

"Well Aurora I see you've gained the male public's attention anyways where are from? Are you human? And tell us about your game." MH asked Aurora

"Well...I...I... I am from Banshee's Mansion that is...is..is where I live in the wo...wor..world of Terraria. N...No... I am not human b...bu...but I rather k...kee...keep my identity a secret and I...I'd like to keep my game personal a...an...and only tell who I wish to. Aurora said to us.

"Alirght it's fine you're shy I won't ask you anymore question i'll tell you your moveset ater now you can go sit with the other smashers" MH said to her, " ok thank you" she replied.

"Hehe now isn't she the shy one" Snake said chuckling, " yeah she sure is" I said blindlessly staring in her direction.

"Oh I think someone has feeling for someone. Look she is searching for a seat ask her to come sit here with us" Snake suggested making me this irritating smile, "fine, hey! Aurora right? You seem to be searching for a seat we have a free seat here" I suggested to her.

" Oh... um ok th... th.. thank you" she replied to me shyly. I then noticed that I was being glared by mostly everyone in the room and from a distance MK and lady Peach were laughing at me... Ike was the angriest as I could see him glaring with a sharp look, I guess he wanted to hit on her.

"Name's Lucario pleased to meet you lady Aurora if I may call you that" I said politely, "ah th...thank you mi...mister Lucario" she replied quite surpirsed that I call her lady.

"My friend here is called Snake he looks like a redneck but he's actually very kind and the big spiked shell turtle is Bowser be careful wtih him he has a bad temper" I said presenting my two partners(well Bowser isn't really but ya know), " I don't look like a redneck what do you mean?! Oh and nice to meet you Aurora" Snake said angry at me. Bowser just looked at her then turned around and barely waved his hand wich probably meant hello. " hihi it's nice to meet you all" she said giggling but still a bit shyly and not very loud.

" Sorry the delay I had an argument with the third newcomer sorry. I now present you: Pierce from the same game as miss Aurora, Banshee's Terror. Just as he said Pierce she hid behind me and Snake trembling like when MH gets mad, I heald her a bit trying to recomfort her. Pierce had a very piercing face( no puns intended I think) he was very serious and so calm that we could hear a fly pass by. he had very red eyes the liquid in them looked like blood it was gross. I could see a mark coming out of his shirt on his neck area it looked like a arrow piercing some sort of demon. He was wearing a black coat and he was carrying a crossbow in his back and a very thin sword that looked like a sacred cross but with a sharpened end and was also carrying a bottle that had a certain liquid I pants were a blue marine colour and with red liquid stains all over them i'm guessing blood. His boots could produce spikes and be launched at enemies. He was fearless and looked like no one could stop him no matter the person.

MH asked him the same questions like Aurora and Volt he answered " same as Aurora and if I have any familly... She's my sister so you best be careful with her aura pokemon", "very well then if that is what you desire" I replied with a neutral face, "I assure her protection but I guess I can take a break take care of her and don't make her angry please and you better watch her" he said with a very scary and serious look, " fine, I will rest assured my friend, Pierce, my name is Lucario got it memorized?" I replied to him. He nodded and went to sit down, everyone in the room was surprised of what just happened.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading we will reveal the 2 last ones next chapter and I hope you got my reference on the last line XD, we will also learn what Ganondorf is planning to do and dig deeper into Volt's, Aurora's, Pierce's and the two others past. It was indeed a long chapter but I like writing alot so I will get started on the next chapter as soon as I can**

**Disclaimers: I do not own SSBB or any Nintendo stuff I only own my OCs and that's all.**


	2. The swap mishap

**Author's note: I hope you liked my first chapter if not well too bad. In this chapter the fun begins all my ocs will have been presented and told about their pasts a bit and then Ganondorf wants to have some fun with the black gem and he will unleash alot of evil stuff. Good reading!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing from SSBB only my ocs but nothing else from Nintendo.**

* * *

**In the Smash Mansion (Aurora's POV)**

There he was, Pierce, my brother I could hear him say that Lucario must keep me safe I could only see them just a bit cause of my limited sight since i'm wearing a bandana on my eyes, I can only see either the top or the botttom. I was scared, I knew my brother very well, he will hurt Lucario and that musn't happen. I have to do something, but i'm too weak or shy to do anything I wish I could be strong enough to at least protect myself and I can't even control myself.

"Aurora be a good girl and don't be in his way too much ok? Cause you're always in everyone's way" he said glaring at me. I gulped and and remained silent.

"Um after that interresting discussion between brother and sister I will now present to you our fourth newcomer: Queen, um the queen of hearts?" MH the big hand asked. " Give me that! It's Queen! The empress of the Ironex Kingdom! And from the game: Full Mega Steel." Queen said pushing MH and presenting herself. " Hi my name is Queen and you better remember!" she said roughly. I sighed, she had to be here, my one and only friend: Queen. She's really hard headed, her casual wear is her royal clothes, it consists as an armor breastplate with her royal symbol on her chest: crossed swords on top of each other. She was also wearing a light armored black skirt and red boots with some metal parts attached to them. Her hair was very pretty, she had pink hair, it's length was to her back and she was wearing a dark purple headband, she also has blue eyes. She had a shoulder pad with the symbol on it too, and her favourite weapon to wield was of course some kind of spear that had a few traits of a lance. it was long, sharp and cool. Her lance is special, it contains the soul of Steel, the goddess of all metals, a very poweful god in her kingdom's religion. For her personality, I could say she's a very mean girl always mad about everything and she likes to get near girls and invade their private space... Like me for example, she likes to come in my shower and compared our breast and our butt's size (sorry didn't find any synonyms and didn't want to imply ass) or even sleep with me when i'm asleep... When she falls in love, she loses all of her senses of mean girl and royal responsabilities. Her game is an RPG, she is on a quest to save her kingdom from complete destruction with her friends and other stuff.

I sighed again when I saw her taking away the spotlight, I could say that this chick is crazy but if she'd hear me she be really angry.

" ok ok Queen, thanks for the presentation next up is another person from Full Mega Steel: Avaria, the royal knightess of the Ironex Kingdom and also the loyal servant of Queen." MH said presenting the last newcomer that I clearly knew. She was Avaria, the strongest fighter i've ever seen she fought the game's protagonist: Rust and five of his powerful servants. She killed all 5 of them in a six versus one battle, nearly killed Rust and got blasted by 2 Plasma blast a very poweful attack. But sadly she is killed after by Rust's strongest servant: The Black Steel Ninja, a half-human, half-robot ninja made of black steel: the hardest metal in the game with Titanium wich, Avaria was also made of, since she was also created by Rust. A half-human, half-robot but made made of Titanium. Avaria wears a white armor that represents light, hope and forgiveness. On her breastplate there is a big blue cross that looks like an egyptian ankh. She wears a futuristic like mask with a dark glass on her eye level and she has long brown hair, they are a bit longer than Queen's and when she doesn't have her armor on, cause she can take it off with just one snap and same thing to put it back on. She wears a sort of one piece dress that reveals most of her long and slender legs, and with sleeves up to her elbows. The one piece also hides her neck a bit and she wears little boots like that blond guy with the long ears but for females and smaller. Avaria, sadly doesn't have the same eyes, one is white and the other one is black with a small yellow pupil(look up hollow form Ichigo if you don't understand), but that's cause she is the chosen of the light and a cyborg. Her personality... I have no idea really, I know she can feel and understand emotions but i'm not really sure. She carries a very big sword, it's so heavy i've tried to lift is up once I almost died trying. The sword's name is Metal Crusher, because it crushes almost anything and the fact that a woman can carry that two handed sword with one hand is surprising...

"Um ok you're not very talkative but that's ok, Smashers we are now finished the Opening ceremony. The welcoming party will start at 7 later on. I can't wait to see you all." MH said finishing the ceremony.

I looked around me and noticed a few smashers were asleep and a few others were getting drowsy. I laughed a bit but I stopped when I saw Lucario staring at this very hideous man who was mocking him. Lucario then looked at Snake, they both nodded and Lucario was about to leave but he remembered he was in charge of me.

" Oh yeah I almost forgot... Um Snake do you think it's dangerous to bring her with us" Lucario asked Snaked looking at me wondering while I watched. " Mmhm... Well that Pierce guy seemed very serious about her I don't know but hey if anything happens we can always lie hehe" Snake replied chuckling.

"May... May I ask you where are we going" I said as Lucario took my hand, of course I blushed a little.

"Um I gotta meet with someone and it's very important and since i'm in charge of you guess i'll have to bring you" he replied to me a bit nervous.

I followed him to a place that seemed to be the garden of this mansion. We suddenly stopped and I bumped into him and fell on ground "ouch" I exclaimed as he helped me get up.

" ah so you decided to bring your new friend eh? Lucario?" the hideous man said as he surprised me. " That conversation between you and Pierce was interesting, that boy is filled with dark secret waiting to be discovered".

"So will you tell me what it's for Ganondorf?" Lucario asked as he revealed the man's name to me.

"Well if what I am about to do does then... Yes" Ganondorf replied.

Ganondorf suddenly blasted a shadow ball at Lucario. Lucario got hit right in the chest and he hit the wall behind us. I stood there scared, shaking, helpless as always. "Well anyways I am not here to kill you Lucario, not yet, but I will allow mysel for some little fun" Ganondorf said as he threw another shadow ball but towards me. It also hit me and made me crash into the wall. Ganondorf then started whispering an unknown language to me and probably for Lucario too. Suddenly, everthing became black and I passed out.

**At the same moment(Snake's** **POV)**

As I ran to the roof I bumped into a few people, I told myself oh well i'll apologize later. I took my goggles and looked towards the garden. I saw Ganondorf, Lucario and the new girl standing talking about something, too bad I couldn't do lip reading. Then I saw Lucario being blasted by the shadow ball, that attack must have been powerful, Lucario had a hard time standing up. Aurora then got hit by one too, she fell to her knees looking weak and suddenly everything became black in the garden area. I couldn't see anything even with the night vision on. A few seconds later, the garden area had recovered it's light but Ganondorf was no where to be seen and there was only Aurora and Lucario laying on the ground unconscious. I quickly got off the roof and made way to them.

When I got there, a few smashers were already there too. "Luigi! Cpt. Falcon! um? Queen right?" I asked as I saw them there. " Ah you! You remember my name" she replied full of energy. " eh anyways i'll bring them to Dr. Mario's hospital ok?" I told them.

" Sure but after that come and meet me I like wanna know you better" she said smiling, " um ok where?" I asked. "Well at the party of course!" she exclaimed.

I then left with the new girl and the aura pokemon under my arms and brought them to Dr. Mario's hospital near the mansion's training grounds.

**Dr. Mario's Hospital(Snake)**

"So are they gonna be ok?" I asked, " oh of course they will-a be!" he replied " they just-a seem off but i'll-a bring them-a back to their rooms you report this to Master Hand". We both left towards our destinations.

**Master Hand's office(Snake)**

" So what happened Snake?" the giant hand asked, " well Ganondorf seemed to have acquired a new power from this black gem he carries. He then asked Lucario to meet him at 1 after the welcome ceremony, he went with Aurora, you know why. Then Ganondorf seemed to have hit Lucario amd Aurora hard with a shadow ball, then it turned black and I couldn't see anything. I quickly went when I saw them unconscious and I didn't wanna cause alot of panic I told them that I would bring them to Dr. Mario and he brought them back to their rooms. He also said it wasn't major but that something was off" I explained to MH.

" Mmhm black gem you say? Go get them when they wake up, send them to me and i'll make sure they can attend the welcome party. You may leave now Snake" MH said thanking me.

"Well I wonder what this Queen girl wants from me tonight" I told myself out loud.

**Ganondorf's secret lair(Ganondorf's POV)**

As I was waiting I sat on the chair next to my master's desk. I chuckled as I thought about my little special spell I casted on those weaklings I was gonna have fun after this. The chaos I could cause after taking Lucario out of the fight is unlimited, but there is still missing a few smashers that I need to take care of. A big smile appeared in my face but disappeared when master came in.

"I've heard of what you did to them, I find it interesting, we will be able to strike the mansion and destroy Lucario after what he did to me and maybe you could use it on other smasher so we can take them out without any intervention." my master said, " very well master I shall do that to the main problems during the welcome party" I replied.

"Very well, I trust you. I know you will not fail me, here have more power in case" master said as he gave me a boost of powers.

I smiled and headed back to the mansion.

**Smash Mansion(Lucario's POV)**

"ugh" I thought to myself, " what happened?". The room I woke up in was unfamiliar, I had a big headache. All I could remember is Ganondorf hitting me with that shadow ball, and Aurora too but I can worry about her later I feel very weak. I was cold... Cold?! I never get cold usually... Mhmm maybe i'm thinking too much. I rubbed my eyes with my small and soft hands... Hands?! Small!? Smooth?! I looked at my hands, I had very small tender hands with purple nail polish on my nails. I gently touched my face... I had no fur and my face was soft and gentle. I was scared and surprised, I wasn't sure what was happening. I decided to get out of bed, and to see my whole body different. I had two very large breast hanging there in my so called undergarments, I gave them a grab and felt very weird, but a good weird sensation. I continued squeezing them untill I squeezed them too hard, I looked at them perplexed, they looked much bigger from this point of few. I could barely see my soft and tender legs, as I was feeling weirder and weirder I started feeling my body up: from head to toe. I noticed purple hair that was now mine, I held them carefully examinating them, they were quite long and got in my face a few times. I never had these so called genitals that humans have... I suddenly had this weird feeling in my groin area, I held my area not sure of this sensation and let it go. As I did a warm liquid coming from what appears to be a hole in between my legs came out and leaking out of my new panties. I felt very embarassed as the warm liquid called urine I think, came out, I then wet most of my legs and my genital's area. All these sensation were unknown to me and as a pokemon I never had any genitals of this sort. I then deciced to change myself after that incident and head out to see what happened or something. After some cleaning, I was dry and clean but I had put my finger inside the hole and it had felt very good so I stopped not sure about it.

"Oh dear what do I do?" I asked myself. I walked around the room and thats when I saw my reflection... Aurora. I had just made a fool out of me and her body, I deciced to get dress in her long sleeved shirt, short skirt wich was kinda embarassing to wear, her pink and black shoes, I put on her red little ribbon and brought her bandana not sure if I should wear it or not.

"I... I think i'm ready" I told myself out loud, " oh my this voice is weird. "I feel awkward in this outfit and I guess I just need to act shy, clumsy and I guess I should bring this necklace with me" I told myself again out loud.

I then got out of Aurora's room and started walking towards the cafeteria. I wanted to attract the less attention and wait for my body to show up. I hope...

**Smash Mansion(Aurora's POV)**

I slowly woke up and looked around the room with my eyes still half closed. I noticed that it wasn't my room, I quickly rubbed my eyes with my paws... Paws?! I quickly got out of my bed, and saw fur all over my body. I panicked and examined my whole body scared, I wasn't sure what had happened. I had a big spike coming out of my new flat chest and one spike on the back of my hands. I seemed to have a small mouth to speak with, I also realized that I didn't have any genitals, but how do we know a pokemon's gender? I asked myself. Because I had realized that I was now in Lucario's body, I wondered if Lucario was in mine or anybody else? Or maybe I actually am Lucario now? All those questions were going to be answered since I will go see my body right now.

**Smash Mansion's** **Cafeteria(Lucario's POV)**

I walked passed a lot of smashers that greeted me or said hi, all I could answer is hi or nice to meet you. I felt weird in this very small skirt I felt that I was snooping around her personal stuff, I guess that being shy feels like this so I guess in a way i'm doing a good job. I do not know why but these breasts are bouncing like crazy, and I don't know why but I love the feeling but I have no idea how Aurora's back can support them. She's so small and doesn't have the strength I wonder how? But right now a lot of smashers are looking at me it's kinda embarrassing, I then arrived at the cafeteria where a few smashers were preparing the food for the party tonight... The party! I forgot about it, what am I going to do? I can't go as Aurora that would mean wearing a dress and doing girl stuff! Where is my intelligence when I need it or maybe it's the body. I soon sighed as I saw Peach coming towards me, with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh Aurora I'm so happy you are feeling better after what that mean Ganondorf did to you and Lucario" she said with a frown, " speaking of wich do you know where I could find Lucario or Ganondorf?" I asked Peach.

"Oh my you aren't you the quick sociable one? But no sorry I haven't seen any of them" she replied. " It's ok and I guess I feel more comfortable with a girl you know girl to girl chat... hehe" I said with a fake laugh trying to keep my cover.

" Aww that's sweet well in 1 or 2 hours we can go prepare our dresses with Zelda, Samus, Queen and Avaria. You'll be there right?" she chirped with a big smile... kinda creepy in a way.

" Um yeah I will but I have to go see... uh Snake or MH for important matters hehe se you bye" I quickly said. But first i'm hungry, I then grabbed a few snacks and went to search for myself, Snake or MH.

**Smash Mansion's Hallway(Aurora's POV) **

"This is just great" I thought to myself. I needed to find Lucario quickly, I didn't want him to feel awkward as me. " Oh I sure hope he put a bra on or something that keeps my breast from bouncing or jiggling from every movement he does, that'd be embarassing" I thought once again to myself. I suddenly bumped into a little pink ball, the only thing that it had was some light red pink shoes.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Lucario I didn't mean to bump into you i'm so sorry don't hurt me" he exclaimed scared.

" Uh? Hurt you? Why would I?" I asked.

The little pink ball sighed in relief and replied " oh nothing hehe".

" So um... what's your name again?" I asked, "Kirby! How could you forget" he replied. " Anyways Kirby, where is the cafeteria already?" I asked quite stupidly, "down the hall" he said as he facepalmed himself.

He then left the opposite way I was going. I then saw the cafeteria and quickly rushed to it, but suddenly someone's foot appeared and I tripped on it and face planted on the floor.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed after getting up. " What was that for?" I asked to the blue swordsman.

" Uh sorry Lucario I didn't know you would fall this time you usually jump over and scoff at me saying try harder next time" the blue swordsman said apologizing but in a surprised look.

" Ugh it's nothing... Just tell me where to find Aurora or MH's office." I asked rubbing my face.

" Uh ok if i see Aurora i'll tell her you went to MH's office or that you are looking for her and the office is right over there" he said pointing out the giant hand's office. " Thanks see ya" I replied, " no problem" he said.

I quickly ran towards MH's office and that's when I bumped into a short purple haired girl that was also heading towards his office. The girl immediatly fell to the ground making this little "_Eek_" sound.

"Ouch plea...please watch where you are going" she said to me not looking up towards me yet.

"Uh no I should have been more careful sorry" I replied apologizing.

"It... It's fine" she said as we gazed upon each other. We both had perplexed faces, she looked at me in disbelief trembling. No wonder I was also trembling a bit that girl was me.

" Lu...Lucario?" I asked scared, " ye...yes, it's me" he replied shyly in my body.

"Now that were together we should go tell MH" I suggested. " Ye...yes go...good idea" he responded stuttering like I do.

"Ah there you are!" a voice exclaimed. It was none other than Snake's.

" The hand wants to see you guys and guess i'll come with you guys shall we go?" he asked. Me and Lucario both said " ok" in unison.

We then headed inside the office.

* * *

**Author's note: I am very sorry if it took long to update I had real life issues and familly problems but from now on I will try to update faster but for the rest of the month and in June I have important exams. But anyways what will happen to the cute little couple? Will Ike ever find love? Will Snake be pleased with his swap? And will Queen make Lucario feel awkward about himself? Well you'll have to read to know :P Thanks for reading. Oh and p.s. Volt and Pierce won't be forgotten don't worry I got a few ideas for them. Constructive comments always accepted, ideas too or even a character you'd like to see appear(not promising anything but I might make it happen)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing from SSBB only my OCS**


	3. A day in each others shoes

**Author's note: I decided that the further I go in the story the more some smashers will have a more significan**t **role for the rest of the story or only in certain chapters. This chapter will have much more Snake with romance and I will add two new smashers for an important reason**

* * *

**Master Hand's office(Snake's POV)**

"Wait before telling me anything I have to announce something" MH said while he opened up the intercom and said " my dear smashers I know the party starts in a few hours but I must announce you the arrival of two new smashers that will be joining our roster during the party. We have no info about their games but I know the names, Keegan and Roxy, and at least have the decency of wearing something nice. Pokemons wear a small bow tie at least, girls dresses, boys you don't have to wear tuxedos but at least wear something nice. Thank you".

"Thank you for coming, so Ganondorf didn't hurt you did he?" MH asked.

"No but we are in serious trouble" Lucario(when I am in another POV then the swapped were talking the body) said.

"Why is that? Is it a big problem that could affect everyone?" he asked Lucario.

" Well to a few maybe but not big enough to cancel the party but it does affect us mentally." Lucario explained

"Get to the point" MH said impatient.

"Alright! Alright! Me and Lucario switched bodies because of Ganondorf's new powers and were stuck without knowing anything about this swap" Lucario said in panic.

" What is the meaning of this?! Is this some kind of joke?! Because I am not laughing, the party is in a few hours so I don't want anything to happen" MH said quite angry at Lucario.

" No it's the truth" Lucario said almost on the verge of tears.

" I believe them Master Hand" I then said.

" How can you believe such foolish things Snake?" MH said looking at me if he could.

" Did you take the time to watch them, Lucario here is on the verge of tears and he's hesitant, while Aurora is way too calm and taking a peak at her breast when Lucario is nothing looking" I explained to MH.

" Mhmm you do seem to have a point" MH said as he watched Lucario and Aurora abnormal habits.

"Hey Lucario stop staring at them like they were a new toy at the store" Lucario said pouting at Aurora whom was staring at her own body in disbelief.

" Ok I believe you guys" MH said as he sighed.

" Oh really!? Thank you so much Snake" Lucario chirped happily.

" Please don't do that... It doesn't make me seem serious..." Aurora said in a lazy voice.

"Meh don't talk with that monotone voice it doesn't make me girly" Lucario said sticking his tongue out.

"Ok ok stop we get it. So Aurora is Lucario and Lucario is Aurora?" MH asked

" Yes" they both answered in unison.

" Well uh we can't cancel the party for what I know and as I said before at least have the decency of wearing something nice and um... Lucario you're gonna have to wear a dress to that party" MH said a bit nervous.

"UH!? A dre...dress?!" Lucario in Aurora's body exclaimed.

"Yes a dress i'm sorry if you are not happy with it but you two will have to act as each other while we figure a way to switch you back. In th meantime have fun and Snake will be there if anything goes wrong. Oh and watch out for Ganondorf he knows your condition so he might strike." MH said as we left his office.

I stood there quite surprised of this situation, could this get more awkward? And as I said that Lucario started grabbing his crotch area and stomach. I asked him "what's wrong?", he answered " my stomach hurts and I need to let what we call urine go, I also don't know why it is bleeding down there or why these breast bounce everywhere. All these feelings are new and unknown to me."

"Oh no! My period... Wait what? Why didn't you put any bra on? And just go to the bathroom i'll go with you" Aurora(Luc's body) said quite nervously. I chuckled a bit and said have fun in there and then I left to go get prepared for the party.

"What's a period? And a bra?" Lucario(Auro's body) asked.

"Ugh just follow me" Aurora said as she facepalmed herself and held Lucario's hand wich caused him to blush and he wondered why.

"This should be a interesting party and week or maybe even month" I thought to myself.

**Smash Mansion Aurora's room(Lucario's POV)**

Aurora was dragging me to her room by holding my hand... I felt a warm feeling inside, I felt safe. Maybe this is what people feel about me? We reached to her room and we went into a room that was apparently called a bathroom.

"Just put down your pants, sit down on the toilet and let it go, then when you're done wipe yourself using that white paper toilet." Aurora said explaining me how to do this nonsense.

"Ok i'm done what do I do now about the blood?" I asked nervously.

" Wipe the blood with a wet cloth and then insert that pad wich is also called a tampon inside your front hole you'll have to change it daily from now on." she said telling me about all this period thing. But I was still confused.

" Ok last thing, take of your shirt and put on that bra, it will make sure my breast or well yours now stop bouncing at every movement you do." she said boring me to death.

" But why it's so uncomfortable... I feel much better without it, it's tight, it squeezes them and I kinda like the feeling of them bouncing, it makes me laugh" I said blushing and embarassed. Aurora looked at me surprised, " really are you sure? I won't make you feel uncomfortable. I guess you don't have to wear it but no funny business and don't abuse please" she said sighing. I thanked her and then realized I had to go shopping with Peach...

"Oh no! I have to go shopping with Peach... See you later, be sure to look presentable my prince charming" I said not amused with the idea of shopping.

"It can be that bad can it?" Aurora asked.

" Oh trust me that girl is crazy for shopping... Well anyways see you later, you should go chill with Snake or something" I said as I left the room to go see Peach and the other girls.

I walked towards Peach's room calmly, but when suddenly Ike came out of no where and starting flirting with me... I would have punched him but I remembered I was Aurora.

"Uh he...hello Ike?" I said pretending to be shy and all.

"Yeah that's me so uh I thought we could go eat somewhere together now or after the party" Ike asked a bit shyly.

"Oh I... I have to go shopping with the girls" I said.

"I see..." he said quite sad.

"But during the party we can hang out with Lucario!" I said trying to cheer up Ike.

"Really?! But could we go without Lucario i'd like to know you better" Ike said with a smile on his face.

"Ye...yeah sure" I said.

"See ya you later." he said leaving with a grin on his face.

"I guess I made him happy... Well he is kinda cute... What am I saying!? Oh this body" I thought to myself very confused.

I made my way to Peach's room and when I entered, I saw all the girls standing in the room or sitting on the bed.

"Oh my god you're finally here! We can all go shopping" Peach squealed with a big smile. I also smiled but obviously it was fake, Samus, Rosalina(that had decided to join us), Zelda, Queen, Avaria, me and Peach were off to the mall. I wasn't so pleased being surrounded by this many girls, it was weird but I didn't have any choice.

"Hey there 'Rora, how's it going?" Queen suddenly asking me.

"Ah! Oh Que...Queen you scared but i'm doing fine" I replied nervously.

"Hahaha don't be so nervous 'Rora" she said touching my ass(sorry I had to emply it).

"_EEEEk_" I squealed blushing so much that it looked like I came out of an oven.

"Master you shouldn't do that it's not very polite and we are in public" Avaria said to Queen.

"_Aw_ alright, next time 'Rora." Queen said skipping towards the dress store.

"Alright ladies go get yourself a dress and it better be a good one." Peach said.

"_Ugh! _Are these dresses really necessary" Samus asked irritated.

"Of course they are!" Peach exclaimed mad.

" _Uh_ sorry Peach i'll get to it right now" Samus said startled.

I sighed and started looking for a dress so this would quickly be over.

**One hour later(after trying and all)**

"_Ugh_ finally finished shopping, how do girls walk in these so called high heels or apply all that makeup i'll have to wear..." I thought to myself.

"Alright lets go back to the mansion and get ready for the party" Peach said. Me and Samus sighed, Zelda, Peach and Queen were quite excited and Avaria and Rosalina, they both had this very small smile. I wonder why? We then headed back to the mansion and went into Peach's big room.

"Alright lets go girls" Peach said with makeup in hand.

**An hour earlier(Aurora's POV)**

"Ok he's just gone for an hour I can find something to do... Hang out with Snake right!" I thought to myself. I walked around the mansion looking for Snake or anyone I could do something with. I then bumped into Toon Link, I think that was his name. He got angry but I just continued walking and he said " you could at least say sorry". I glared at him, he got really scared, he was on the verge of tears. "Link!" Toon Link said crying as he ran away, "did I just make a kid cry?!" I asked myself. Is Lucario that scary? Is there anything I don't know about him? I'll ask him when he comes back.

"Hey there princess" Snake said as he walked towards me.

"_Oh_ hey Snake... Princess? Don't call me princess." I said crossing me arms and turning around.

"Lucario wouldn't want you to act like that, but... I saw you scare the kid, why?." Snake asked.

"I don't know, this body is strong and I can feel it, but I didn't mean to glare that much" I said feeling bad.

"It's ok but don't talk about this to Lucario... He had issues with the smashers in the past, every smasher as his reason to fear Lucario and I have mine..." Snake said with a sad tone.

"I see... But we can always talk about that later, i'm bored." I told Snake.

"Bored? _Uh_? Um go and train at the training grounds? To try and practice Lucario's power with me" Snake suggested.

"Train Lucario's powers? That's a good idea." I said as we left towards the training grounds.

When we got there, we saw quite more smashers then expected. Snake told me "act natural", "but how" I asked, he facepalmed and said "come on". We went in a room alone he then clicked on a few buttons on a machine and he said "ok I set up the training, first up aura, if you can't control that you can't use any abilities. You'll also have to meditate to become calm and then it'll be easier.". I then started to meditate and focus, I could feel the power through my veins.

"Wow you got it quite easily, now try and do it without meditating like if you were going to start a fight." Snake said. I then got up and put myself in a combat stance, I screamed "_AH!_" and then I could once again feel the power go through my veins, it was fun. We did that for at least an hour and then we decided to go and take showers and get prepared for the party. It felt weird, Lucario had no genitals like me or Snake, I wonder how you determine a pokemon's gender?

"Don't drop the soap!" Snake said surprising me and making drop it of course.

"_Hey! _That's not funny Snake" I said as I picked it up.

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped." he said apologizing as he started drying himself off and putting his clothes on.

As soon as we were out. we headed to Snake's room and got ourself prepared. Snake was wearing a suit, it wasn't too classy nor did it look poor. Me on the other side I was wearing a bow tie... Well I guess I am a pokemon and their bodies are covered by fur, so I you can't blame me.

" I don't know but... I have a bad feeling that Ganondorf will use one of his tricks again." Snake said worried.

"_Oh_ come on! Don't be so negative, everything will go fine and plus we have two new people coming in. Not that we know much of them, but still i'm sure this Keegan and Roxy will be cool." I said with a smile.

"I see... But still, last time when... I think it was Lucario or Meta Knight, joined the mansion things got awkward and not too pleasant I must say. Anyways, I say we keep our eyes open for suspicious stuff." Snake said still a bit worried.

"I guess you're right, we can check for suspicious stuff, but we're there to have fun don't forget." I told Snake. He nodded in agreement.

**Peach's room(Lucario's POV)**

"_Oh my god! _You're so beautiful Aurora!" Peach squealed loudly.

"_Wow!_ I must admit you are looking fine" Samus admitted.

" 'Rora you're finally a big girl! You girl are gonna make alot of boys hard, trust me" Queen said, then everybody sweatdropped in disbelief of what she just said.

Then Zelda, Rosalina and Avaria also complimented me. I felt strange, it this what people call true friendship? I mean... I am friends with Meta Knight, Snake and... No one else? Never have I been close to people in all my life, I had this warm feeling again in my chest, but this time it was a different feeling. I smiled... I actually smiled back at the girls, in the end this dress did make a difference. I was wearing a dark dress, it was pretty tight, so we could see my newly acquired curves pretty well and to make it even more embarassing... It was a strapless dress, but it had cool motifs of roses on it. I kept Aurora's hair the same, loose and long, I also kept the little red ribbon and we could see my emerald green eyes with my purple makeup with a little bit of sparkles. I was also wearing black high heels... They were very uncomfortable and they weren't too high at least, but they were holded by small strings and it made it hard to replace. But the most annoying thing is how revealed my breast are... I don't like this big cleavage, I sure hope that the boys will not stare at me too much. I won't deny it, I do like having quick look at it.

"Am I really that stunning?" I asked them shyly.

"Yes you are Aurora don't worry" Peach assured me.

" Well ok..." I replied.

"Lets go girls time to make the boys jealous" Peach said with a little bit of evilness in her voice.

**Smash Mansion's party(Aurora's POV)**

All the boys were there drinking punch or talking together about their day. Snake and I were waiting for the girls, well mostly Lucario but anyways.

"Snake hey Lucario where do you think the girls are-" Snake was cut when suddenly the girls came inside the room. All the boys, if not most of them were either drooling, staring amazed or had their jaw dropped. I saw Lucario... I was amazed of how beautiful he looked at the moment, of course he was red.

I chuckled and said " I think that answered your question right Snake? Snake?" I looked at him and he was looking at one of the girls in particularly: Rosalina. She did look good in that dress but no one could deny Lucario's beauty.

" Wow they're all so pretty..." Snake said day-dreaming. " Haha sure are Snake." I replied chuckling at the view of everyone in the room.

Then Lucario tried walking towards us without trying to fall in those heels. Snake and I were laughing at the view, but then Lucario tripped and we didn't have time to grab him, so I closed my eyes and I didn't hear any _bang_ sounds? It was Ike! He caught Lucario, but... he caught her by holding her breast. Ike immediatly put Lucario back up and let go and walked away ashamed, shy and red.

"_Oh _that didn't go very well for Ike... Poor Ike" I said feeling bad for the guy.

Lucario made his way here blushing. "Hi... Guys" he said kinda sad.

"Are you ok Aurora?" Snake asked him.

"I'm fine but I promised Ike i'd spend the party with him, but now he must think I hate him." Lucario said disappointed.

"Then go cheer him up" I said elbowing him, almost making him lose balance, "sorry about that" I apologized.

"I would but have you seen me walk in these?! I can't walk very easily in these" Lucario complained.

"Then woman up and go find him" I said pushing him, wich made him a bit angry and decided to go look for him despite the fact he had a hard time walking in them.

"Well goob job I must say but I will be leaving you, Queen said she wanted to tell me something at the party and now we're at the party. See ya around" Snake said as he went Queen and Avaria's way. "What am I going to do-" I asked myself but my thought were cut by two unfamilliar silhouettes entering the room. I supposed it was this Keegan and Roxy, Master Hand had talked about, and indeed them.

"Hello everybody... My name is Keegan and this is my travelling partner, Roxy." he said as they took off their travelling clothes.

Of course... This Roxy girl had to be a busty one, plus they were even bigger than mine(not that I was jealous or anything), I don't know why but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Of course I was now male so I guess staring at her breast was kinda normal, but she had this strange beauty... It was bizarre, I guess i'll go present myself. She had pink hair, like Queen but brighter, they were not like my normal long hair, they were like long, but spiky like and and messy. It fitted her quite well, I didn't know her usual clothing but right now she was wearing a pretty purple dress that was also as revealing as Lucario's dress. The other guy, Keegan didn't seem to be wearing something for the party, He was wearing a hoodie written "No Pain No Game" in white, he didn't seem very friendly or to have friends... He had long black raven hair that hides most of his face. He also had a big scar on his right eye, wich were dark brown. He had jeans ripped pretty much everywhere and he had dark and red shoes that had flame motifs on them. I then went to greet the two newcomers.

"Hello, my name is Lucario, it is nice to meet you" I said politely.

Roxy simply smiled and winked at me. I was surprised, but I smiled back at her

"Greetings Lucario, I am Keegan, do not be taken aback from my looks" Keegan replied also politely, "also don't mind Roxy she's a very lazy person and different, but she seems to like you a lot." he added.

"Thank you for the info" I replied to Keegan. Roxy then grabbed my hand making sign to follow her, "come on now don't be shy" Keegan said. Defeated, I then followed her, we then sat on a bench in the room and she suddenly put her head against my lap. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I past my paws in her soft hair, she was very silent. I liked it, on the bright side she was cute.

**Smash Mansion(Lucario's POV)**

I was very tired of walking in these heels and I couldn't find Ike anywhere, so I decided to rest on the balcony. Of course, this body was clumsy, plus i'm not used to these shoes, I fell off the fence... I closed my eyes, waiting for the fall, but I was still hanging in the air. Someone had grabbed my hand at the last moment, and that person pulled me back up. I looked towards the person and saw Ike! I immediatly jumped on him giving him a hug. He was surprised but embraced it.

"_Oh _Ike thank you for catching twice" I said thanking him sincerely.

"It was nothing" he said sad. I then leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on the party is just starting" I said smiling. He then smiled and I took his hand and we headed back to the party.

**Smash Party(Snake's POV)**

I sat near Avaria, but I was quite mad. She knew why, Queen had tricked me and made my pants fall down, but it's ok now I laughed about it after.

"You look quite pretty you know?" I told Avaria to detend the atosmsphere.

"Thank you" she replied blushing a little.

" I also like your eyes but probably not as much as him" I said pointing out Marth looking at Avaria.

"_Uh? _You think?" she asked shyly.

" Yeah i'm sure the second I leave this chair he'll come and sit next to you" I said not so surprised by her reaction.

I got up and looked around the room to see what was going on: the kids were drinking the punch and playing video games, Aurora was petting the new girl's head while she was on her lap, wich surprised me a lot, Samus seemed to like this new Keegan guy, i'm glad that she found someone and that I stopped bugging her. Peach was speaking with Volt next to the DJ stand where he was doing the music and they both seemed to also like each other, wich made Mario mad, Link was kinda sad that no one new was talking to him, but then Queen went to see Link and started to cheer him up, Zelda decided to talk with Pit since she was jealous that Link was talking with another girl, the moment I had gotten up Marth took my place and sat beside Avaria talking about swords, technique and sometimes he'd compliment her and the rest were dancing or chilling together. But only one person caught me eye: Rosalina, she was sitting there bored and alone. Rosalina didn't have what you can call friends, she was always isolated from real people and lived with little stars called lumas. A lot of people in the mansion thinks she's weird, but can't really blame her now can we? Even with Peach and the rest she doesn't seem to be connected with them, so that's why I wanna make her feel special to me. I walked towards and sat beside her.

"Hi Rosalina, how's it going?" I asked her kinda nervous.

"Could be better, but thanks for asking. What about you?" she replied with her sweet voice that echoes with space.

"I'm doing fine, I saw you sitting alone so I decided to come sit beside you and be your company." I said smiling.

"Thank you Snake, I appreciate it" she said in a soft voice. Music started playing louder and louder, I then had the idea of going dancing with Rosalina.

"Rosalina come on! Lets go dance!" I said to her giving her my hand with a smile.

"_Uh!? _But I don't dance" she said hesitant. I kept on begging. smiling and telling her it would be fun. Defeated, she then reached my hand and we were on the dance floor one second after. Then the rest decided to join us and have fun, even Avaria and Marth. But after a few minutes of dancing a black hole appeared in the ceilling and started to suck everything. Even my soul... I think, I could feel it leave and everyone nearby me was either fainting or passing out. As soon as I went unconscious, I barely had the time to see Ike jumping in the room and destroying it but I then passed out and didn't wake up for a while...

** Author's note: this was a long chapter and I decided to make changes to the story and more important characters will grow for example all the swapped people will be important(well mostly). I decided that Aurora and Lucario like each other but won't be together, Lucario will grow bonds with Ike without him knowing a thing. Aurora will be pairing with the Oc Roxy, I know it kinda sounds like yaoi and yuri but theorically speaking it's not. I also hesitated a lot with Snake's pairing. So to make this clear for the next chapter here's a heads up for the swaps that occured.**

**1. Snake and Rosalina.**

**2. Marth and Avaria.**

**3. Samus and Keegan.**

**4. Peach and Volt.**

**5. Link and Queen.**

**6. Zelda and one of the kids(Pit is spared haha).**

**And maybe a few others but that i'll check it out in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing from Nintendo, I own only my Oc's and only that and also this story.**


	4. Things get heated

**Author's note: Not really sure where the story is going, but I like it. This chapter will be focusing more on the swapped people and more things are coming up. Like the true vilain will make an appearance, it's not going to say this is the true vilain you'll have to guess in the characters in the whole mansion. Something will happen to Aurora, and love is in the air for Ike and Lucario(well the body but whatever).**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing from Nintendo. I own my OCs and this story.**

* * *

**The next day after the incident(Snake's POV)**

"Ouch my head" I thought to myself, my head was banging. I didn't feel to good, " what happened last night?" I said very surprised with a high pitched echoing voice. _"UH!" _I exclaimed again. but I still had a high pitched voice. I grabbed my throat and started to say " Testing, one, two , three... Oh my god I have a girl's voice but which girl voice did I have?" I immediatly got off the bed and saw a girl's body, I was quite tall for a female. I searched for a mirror until I decided to open a closet, I saw Rosalina's reflection... Rosalina's!? I started panicking, I couldn't be Rosalina it would be very awkward for me-. My thoughts were cut when someone knocked on the door.I shyly said "co...come in". Then my body entered the room, I never knew I was this tall, or that my beard looked that good on me and that I was that muscular.

"Snake?" my body asked me in a deep voice.

"Y...Yes" I said worried.

"_Ugh... _I'm glad to see you're ok. It's Rosalina in here don't worry." she said trying to reassure me.

"O... Ok, thank for coming" I said feeling a bit more relieved.

"Ok, now that we've made it more clear. Go get dressed." Rosalina said to me.

"Get dressed?! But if I do that i'll see your... _Uh_ and your..." I said nervous.

"It's ok Snake, you'll have to get used to me for a while, also you're a male what can I say? Plus it's your body temporarily, so have fun! I can't take away the rights of a human, I give you permission to explore my body. Only later, the others are waiting for us." she said with a cheerful smile.

"Are you sure I can-" I asked, but I was immediatly cut.

"Yes! Now come" she said grabbing my hand(I blushed of course) and escorting me to the smash mansion's living room.

"_Uh? _Just before we go in, I guess I should tell you about Lucario and Aurora's prob-" once again I was cut.

"Yes, I am already aware of that. A few other smashers also know, or else no one knows." she answered. We then entered the living room where I saw to my surprise, a lot of unusual things. Volt was crossing his legs like a lady, Peach was complaining and had Volt's black headphones listening to some heavy metal. Marth was actually holding, with a hard time Avaria big sword, with a mad expression on his face and Avaria had a shy expression and was holding Marth's sword. Samus was sitting there, in her body suit with her armor nearby her, she was sitting there calm and the new guy Keegan was walking around the room mad, swearing and looked a bit scared when he looked towards Samus. Link looked really happy, he was jumping around Marth and said "this is awesome" to Marth and Queen looked very confused and wondered what was going on? Toon Link was very mad at Queen? Not sure why but ok. Zelda was laughing and... Grabbing her own breast?! How weird! There was a few other smashers at the complete end of the room so I couldn't see who it was. Rosalina then explained to me what had happened last night. "The giant black hole was sucking everything, even the last bits of soul some people had, but Ike and Aurora(well her body) came in the room and destroyed it, causing our spirits to go back to our bodies, but they sorta got mixed up" Rosalina said a bit irritated.

"Well I say we should get name tags" Samus suggested, well more Keegan in fact since he was her.

"I agree" Avaria(Marth's body) said. A few moments after Keegan(Samus' body) came back with name tags and pens, and gave them to us.

"Alright done with the name tags? Good, our meeting will go better, now we seemed to have switched bodies, and no one knows but us, So I suggest we try to act as the other for the time of being, I will try to find a way which can switch us all back, and bad news. The powerful man you call Tabuu is back, with an army, and he has some of our smashers on his side. They are aware of our current condition, they will strike at different places so the Master Hand will send us in teams to the multiverse of games to stop Tabuu's army. I highly recommend training with your partner, cause you might not be in a team with your partner or in a team that has someone other than yourself swapped. I am not sure how many smashers a team will containt but be ready. Marth since you are in the body of Avaria you will most likely go on a solo mission or duo mission so you should go train right now." Keegan said explaining the whole problem. Some were shocked, some were nervous and some were excited and I was in the ones that were nervous. Rosalina seemed to be a little excited which scared me a bit, on the other hand Toon Link was scared, he didn't want to fight as Zelda. That's when he started to cry, it took Zelda, Peach and Link to calm him down and cheer him up.

"Snake! You coming?" Rosalina said surprising me.

"_Uh? _Where?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't look so dumb in my body. At the training grounds of course, where else would we train?" she said rolling her eyes, and grabbing my hand again, which made me smile and blush a bit.

"_Uh_ sorry" I replied as she was dragging me along.

"Stop apologizing, where is the ruthless Snake I know? In the toughest situations he would never give up." she pointed out smiling at me.

"Maybe you are right? But at the moment I am the graceful, polite, beautiful and star watcher Rosalina" I said smiling back at her, she looked at me surprised and blushed, it was weird seeing yourself blushing.

"_Oh! _I didn't know you thought that about me" she replied started to get shy.

"I told you said I was ruthless and tough? So act like me" I said chuckling. We then headed to the training room and started talking about each others moves, mannerisms, way to talk, friends and how to do the other's stuff.

**Training grounds(Keegan's POV)**

"Come on Samus! Get up and try again!" I yelled at her.

"I'm trying! Don't be so mad!" she replied mad.

"I'm not mad, i'm trying to make you understand the harder way. It always pays off to do the hard way." I explained to her.

"Yes... I know, but you scare me, well your body. Your powers make me feel sick, and all these scars and old battle wounds... The way you act." she told me shivering and looking at the floor.

"It's ok Samus, i'll let you take five, and think about it. I'm not usually this harsh, i'm as pathetic as you right now..." I replied walking away.

"Keegan-" I cut her and said, " it's ok take a break you earned it." I told her giving a small smile. I walked down the hallway watching the unswapped smashers talk very happily, that little pink puffball was happiness itself. Then shivers went down my spine, I started running to where ever the I could go, I kept on running faster and faster. All the smashers were looking at me run, and told me to _Stop!?_, or yelling _what's wrong Samus!? _But I kept running, until I bumped into my own body, which had passed by another way to catch up to me. I dropped to my knees, and looked at Samus and I then passed out.

**A few moments later(Keegan)**

"Keegan! Keegan wake up!" I could hear a voice calling my name but I couldn't identify it... "Keegan you're awake! Why were you running?! Why were you crying?!" I kept hearing the voice, I looked up and saw my own body or Samus holding me close to her chest.

"I... I'm sorry, I can't escape my past... I'm also sorry you got my body, I should be the only one being in that damn body." I said, but I once again started to cry.

"_Oh_ the poor boy, come here, Samus is here, I also hate the past a lot." she said, bringing me closer to her, and hugging me tighter. I put my face in her chest, also hugging her back like I was a child. It didn't seem to bother her, that I was crying in her body.

"You know? I never saw myself cry from this point of view, and you look so cute" Samus said, chuckling a bit. I looked at her with a confused look, "haha it's ok you don't have to understand." she told me.

"Alright love birds... Time to get up!" a familiar voice said, Peach's!

"It's not what you think Peach" I quickly said getting up, and blushing in embarassement.

"Right... Like i'm suppose to believe you?" she said.

"Maybe?" I replied.

"Anyways, if you haven't forgot already i'm not Peach..." she replied irritated.

"_Oh! _I did forgot sorry Volt." I replied fake smiling.

"_Meh! _Anyways, i'm not here to play princess, Master Hand gave all the teams a mission. The teams are showed in the cafeteria, the location of the mission, the time to be there and what you are looking for exactly except for certain missions." Volt explained to me and Samus.

"Ok lets go see, Keegan" I told Samus as Olimar, unswapped, passed by.

"Yeah ok Samus, come on Peach." Samus replied as she took us towards the cafeteria.

"He's gone! Keegan suit up we're going now, we are paired up with that captain Falcon idiot..." Volt said, not very pleased of his other partner.

"_Oh_ you girls be careful that dude is a pervert" Samus said chuckling a bit.

"Right! Lets go Peach." I said grabbing Volt's arm in a pretty girly way.

"You know, I should be doing that..." Volt said sighing but changing his facial expression into a super happy girl. He then took my hands and said "come on Samus!". I looked at her quite surprised, so I said "_Ugh _fine lets get this done with".

"haha good luck you two" Samus said.

**Mushroom Kingdom Princess Toadstool's castle(Volt's POV)**

"_Oh no_! The castle... It's ruined!" I exclaimed putting my hands in front of my mouth.

"It's ok Peach we'll find who caused this and teach him a lesson" Cpt Falcon said confident.

"Yeah Falcon is right, don't worry" Keegan approved.

"I sure hope the toads are ok-", "DUCK!" Cpt Falcon yelled cutting me, and pushing me and Keegan to the ground. But we didn't see Falcon fall or anything, we looked around to see what happened. I turned around... I yelled in disgust "_Hiiiiiiiiiii_", Keegan also turned around and said "what's wrong Pea- _Oh my god!_". It was all the toads merged up together into one giant toad, but it was a monster and we could hear and see the toads screaming in pain. It was gross, their upper body was attached to the big toad, and were yelling _"help!, save me or aaaah"_. Someone had done this to them but who? And where was Cpt Falcon? We then heard his voice saying "_girls! RUN! GO GET HELP! NO STOP AAAAAH!-" _then nothing. I started to get really scared, I could see Keegan wasn't so pleased either. Then we saw a figure coming our way. He stopped and looked at us.

"Greetings, ladies. Or should I say, Keegan and Volt... My name is Typhon, people also call me by my nickname Drain. You know why they call me Drain?" Typhon asked.

"N... No" I shyly responded.

"Because I can drain people's abilities, their appearance, their every move and even copy their most hard ability, for example the famous falcon punch._ Hehehe!" _he said laughing.

"How exactly do you drain their powers?" I asked curiously.

"Volt stop asking him! I have a bad feeling about this..." Keegan said, but I kept on listening to Typhon.

"Well it's quite simple, I either rip the person's heart out and eat it whole, or I drain all of the person's blood." he said smiling even more.

"Did you make those toads fusion together?" I asked again, not listening to Keegan's begging to go back.

"Yep, it's was me all right! It's quite simple, I used a forbidden spell to make most of the toads merge together, to make them become that nasty fat toad monster. But there was one thing that didn't work, the toads didn't completly fusion together, so parts of their body are sticking out, and are begging for their miserable life." he explained once more, but this time he was laughing harder.

"Where is Captain Falcon?" I asked for the last time.

"_Oh_ I don't think you can handle all that information in that little body of yours Volt. You know you're getting sick hearing me talk about the toads, and now you want to know what happened to that stupid F-Zero racer, it'll be my pleasure making you disguted so much you will puke blood, lots of blood. WELL HERE YOU GO! CAPTAIN FALCON IS NO MORE HAHAHAHA!" he said laughing hysterically, and also threw Cpt. Falcon body in front of us, which had a whole in his heart area. He was dead... Lots of blood was dripping, he was cold and had organs coming out of his heart area. He was right I was disgusted, i've only swapped souls not brains, so I still have some of Peach's habits. I was going to puke he was right.

"I can't handle this!" I then yelled.

"GOOD! HAHAHA! GET READY FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!" Typhon said laughing with no sign of sanity in his voice. He charged towards us very quickly, he charged a falcon punch but much faster than Cpt Falcon. I nearly dodged it by crouching down, I then kicked him in the face with my heel.

"YES! MORE!" he said charging once more, but this time towards Keegan. This time, he had charged two falcon punches with his two fists, Keegan had dodged the first one while rolling to the side. Keegan then got hit by the second one which hit him hard, and then he got hit by a series of falcon punches. Until he got hit by two falcon punches at the same time, his power suit then broke into pieces. Keegan was very confused, he came towards me and was resting on my shoulder.

"Ok one at the time won't work we need to go together. LETS GO!" Keegan said pumped up. We then charged both towards him, I first threw turnips at him, Typhon either punched them away or crushed them, while Keegan shot his paralyzing plasma bullets. I dashed to the ground and tried to make him trip, but he just jumped to avoid it and immediatly got kicked in the face by Keegan. I got up and slapped him multiple times and kicked him in the groin area. He grunted in anger, he falcon punched me in my stomach, and triple kicked me. I screamed in pain, coughing up blood, Keegan used his new flexibility to dodge Typhon's attacks, he got near Typhon's face and shot a paralyzing bullet in his face. He put his hands in front of his hands before being paralyzed for a few seconds. I then started wacking him with a golf club, while I could and Keegan was doing quick punches and kicks.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! I'LL BOTH MAKE YOU MINE AFTER THIS! HAHAHAHA" he said laughing hystericaly again, and he started to change his fighting stance.

"Alright Volt get ready, he's going full now." Keegan warned me. Typhon appeared in front of Keegan, surprising him. He started hitting him hard and quickly, I tried to stop him, but he hit me so hard, he almost knocked me out. I then decided to try and throw a few turnips, but I plucked up a bob-omb, confused I threw it at Typhon's face. He thought it was only a mere turnip so he let it hit him, and it blew up in his face. He was dizzy, so Keegan quite beat up, with probably a few broken bones, but he didn't care right now. He pointed his gun at Typhon's face, and pulled the trigger. Typhon was now paralyzed for a least 30 seconds, Keegan then threw a smash ball at me and yelled "BREAK IT NOW!". I immediatly broke it, and started dancing with a little lullaby playing, which made Typhon fall into deep slumber. Keegan then broke one smash ball to have his power suit back on, and broke another one. Keegan started to charge his cannon to the max, and shot it right on Typhon's head... Typhon's body was no where to seen after that strike. We were relief, but sad, Falcon was gone, but the toads were back to normal. They immediatly started repairing the kingdom, and we headed back to the Mansion to report the incident.

**Smash Mansion Master Hand's office(Keegan's POV)**

"Yes Master Hand, that's what happened. Me and Peach nearly left are lives against him, I think also think I broke quite a few bone and maybe Peach too." I told him tired.

"It's true Master Hand, he's not coming back!" Volt said crying.

"Ok... I see, first, congratulations on defeating a strong opponent. Second, you've earned a break and last, you'll get medical care. I'll have to inform the rest of the smashers of our loss when they come back. Now you may go to Dr. Mario's hospital." MH said to us. We walked out of the office and hoped that nothing happened to the others.

**Dream land on Planet Popstar(Toon Link's POV)**

I was teamed up with Meta Knight and Ness, it wasn't so bad since they were strong, but they just didn't now I wasn't Zelda. Being a grown up woman when you're a kid is weird and sudden. I felt like crying, but I had to keep it in, I want this to end. Our objective was to defeat a part of Tabuu's army here, but there was none here. The only odd things were the waddle dees or waddle doos, usually they goof off ,well that's what Meta Knight had said. This time they have red eyes and mindlessly bring some valuable gems to a factory MK has never seen before. We got close to the factory and watched the waddles go inside.

"Ok the only way we can enter without being seen is stealth." MK said.

"_Uh, _but i'm not so good in stealth stuff" I replied confused.

"It's ok Zelda me neither, just follow Meta Knight's instructions." Ness said. I nodded, it's not like I had any choice. We slowly entered the factory, and looked around to check if there was any enemies nearby. We saw at the near end of the factory two shadows talking together, one was shorter and the other one taller. The taller one then left somewhere in the factory, and the shorter one made his way towards us. I could see the shadow looking at me, with his white eyes, shivers then went down my spine. I hid behind the wall, and said to MK "he saw me! He's coming our way", MK simply nodded and disappeared in the shadows. I was confused, why did he leave?

"Ness, please stay near me... Ness!? No no no no. Guys where are you?" I whispered, very scared.

"What a pretty girl._ Ssssss" _someone unfamiliar hissed.

"_Aaaahh!_ Who are you?! Don't hurt me..." I said very scared.

"My name i_sssss Sssss_eth young one. I won't hurt you don't worry Ssssss" Seth said hissing._  
_

"What do you want?" I asked nervously.

"I want you to come with me _Sssss. _If you do I won't leave you behind like those other two _Sssss."_ Seth said making me curious. He then put his hand, so I could reach it and follow him. I trembled, I slowly reached his hand looking for someone that could answer my questions and help me. When I reached his hand he said "good girl now come with me.".

"Zelda! Don't follow him!" I heard Meta Knight's voice.

"Meta Knight where were you!" I started getting mad.

"In the shadows, he had only noticed you so me and MK hid, waiting for him to get closer." Ness explained.

"You... You used me as bait... Why? Is it because I can't fight like you guys, this gives me a good reason to go with him" I said walking away mad.

"You should know not to mistreat a lady like that _Ssssss, _look at her now. _Sssss_elda go down the hall and turn left there i_ssss _a room, big bro i_ssss_ waiting for you," Seth said as I walked towards the hall.

"NO! Zelda that is not the path you must take come back here!" Meta Knight yelled. I then turned left, I saw a door, I opened it, to see a tall man with red hair and green eye. He had a few scales on his face and arms, he got up and came towards me. He examined me a few seconds, and made a sign to come and sit.

"So I hear you want to find answers, and you don't know who to trust or what to do? It's ok, we'll help you. My name is Cobra, I am the elder between Seth and me." Cobra presented himself, not hissing like his brother.

"Is Seth going to be ok if they fight?" I asked.

"Even if he's not, he won't die. Our master makes sure we have no casualties until the time comes." he replied reassurring me. Cobra got up and opened a portal, and said "come". So I followed, we were apparently going to see the master. We walked towards a throne, I couldn't believe my eyes, he was behind all this.

"Is it really you?... It can't, why? Is it because of..." I asked perplexed, I couldn't even finish any of my sentences.

"Silence... You wish to be helped, then join my cause and i'll make sure you get what you want." he said.

"Very well then..." I replied.

"Good" he said.

**Back at the factory(Meta Knight's POV)**

_Damnit_ I thought to myself, it's all my fault that Zelda turned her back on me.

"Meta! Focus! We'll have to worry about her after!" Ness said dodging the poisonous bombs.

"I'll make you pay for making _Ssss_elda mad." Seth hissed at us. I mach tornadoed at Seth, he simply made himself fall on his back, and immediatly punched me away from him. Ness suddenly sent a Pk Thunder in Seth's face, he went flying into a few containers in the factory. He got up and threw multiple poison bombs, Ness and I easily dodged them, but we didn't know that after exploding a gas would emanate from it. Luckily, thanks to my mask I didn't inhale a lot of poison, on the other hand Ness inhaled some and he quickly was losing consciousness. So I had to carry on the battle alone, I was determined no matter what. I quickly charged in slashing him everywhere, he simply grunted he clawed me, pushing me back away. I mach tornadoed again hitting him in his chest, Seth quickly got irritated, so he shape shifted into a giant snake man. I took a step aback, surprised, I dodged his tail trying to hit me. He immediatly slashed me with his claws, and rapidly continued until I teleported behind his back with my cape, I then slashed his back. He coughed blood and grunted, he hit me on the wall with his tail, and then multiple times. This time when he hit I put my sword of front of me, and he stabbed my sword inside his tail. He yelled in pain, and started to wiggle his tail everywhere making me dizzy. He then started to wrap his tail around me, slowly wrapping it harder, he wanted to crush me. I couldn't feel any part of my body, I started to go unconscious, when suddenly someone yelled " PK FLASH!". A bright green light appeared and blew in Seth's face, he let go of me and went flying, then "PK FIRE! PK THUNDER! PK STAR STORM!" followed. It was Ness, he grabbed me and brought me to safety, after all the PK stuff were done we headed towards Seth's body.

"_Ssssss _You won't get away with this! Big brother will punish next time we meet." Seth said hissing, and then going unconscious. We quickly rushed towards the room where Zelda went in. We barged in breaking the door, but Zelda or the other so called big brother was no where to be found. Me and Ness were sad, I shouldn't have used her as bait. I feel ashamed, we walked back to where we defeated Seth, but his body was no where to be found. Ness was perplexed, we had defeated him badly but he was gone. We walked out the factory and all the waddle dees and doos were back to their old selves.

"Come Ness, our work here is done. Zelda is no where to be found in this world now. We have no other choice then to report this to Master Hand." I said, with a sad tone.

"But maybe Zelda is-" Ness said but I immediatly cut him and yelled "Zelda isn't here anymore, and it's all my fault! What don't you get in that... I even promised Toon Link to watch her, and I failed. So that's why we have to move on for now, and hope to meet her during our quest to stop Tabuu, or who ever is behind all this... I don't think she can ever forgive me, but i'll give in my life if I have to." I said with a glance of determination in my eyes.

"Meta Knight..." Ness slowly said.

"I'll be fine for now, lets report back" I said opening the device to head back to Smash Mansion.

* * *

**Author's note: It seems that my chapters are getting longer and longer, I don't mind. But who is behind all this in reality? What will happen to Toon Link? Where did Typhon and Seth possibly go? And who will die next? Well I can't just spoil so you'll have to read it. Please review I'd like to have your thoughts on the story, and maybe if you want to you can ask for something to happen, I just make the story as it goes. It's not really planned, only the ending is. The ending will be a pretty intense way to finish a story, maybe deceiving, mindblowing or maybe you saw it coming(highly doubt it, but if you do I salute you).**

**Casualties: Captain Falcon**

**Changed sides: Toon Link(Zelda's body, to the evil side)**

**Enemies encountered so far: Typhon, Seth and Cobra.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	5. A threat rising little by little bits

**Author's note: Hiya! Fifth chapter already! I might suppose the words will top off five thousands this chapter, as you are reading this, I will have finished writting the chapter and it's pretty much a go with the flow story, so I don't know what I will be writting. But I will when we get at the end of it. Please review and stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Nintendo or anything from them, only my OCs and this story.**

* * *

**Smash Mansion(Keegan's POV)**

"You're kidding right?!" I asked sceptical(or skeptical, they both work).

"Yes I am!" Meta knight answered back.

"How am I going to explain this to them?" I asked myself out loud.

"I have no idea, but Captain Falcon... Is he really...?" he slowly asked.

"Dead... Yes he is." I said nodding.

"This doesn't seem right... Something will happen to a smasher in each teams, I can bet you that." Meta knight said shocked as he had seemed to realize something.

"What!? Meta?! What's wrong?!" I asked him getting nervous.

"I fear for a few of the new ones before the batch we had, and the kids... They are easier to trick. Lucas for instance, i'm pretty sure he'll crack for sure. Also, Lydia, the wii fit trainer, Freddy, the villager and Rosalina, i'm afraid something bad might happen to them. They don't have the best defense mechanics and they are the unusual bunch." Meta Knight explained, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"You know, you are right! We had Falcon taken down and you had Zelda going with them. I wonder who will be next. Come to think of it... This situation can turn into a game for the enemy and maybe a few smashers." I then said surprised.

"Your theory is probably not wrong we'll have to talk about this the Master Hand now, come on" MK said, as we made our towards his office.

**Kongo Jungle(Peach's POV)**

"_Ew! _This jungle is filled with gross bugs" I thought to myself. I was teamed up with Pikachu and DK, shorter for Donkey Kong. DK knew this jungle better than everyone else, so that's why he was on this particuliar mission. We walked deep into the jungle, we stopped to look for the original Donkey Kong enemies: the Kremlins. They were vicious crocodiles, with many different colors, but they seemed to not be there at all, well that's what Dk said. They'd usually hop around trying to steal his bananas, but this time they're no where to be found. We walked into a new trail DK had never seen, when we got to the end we saw all the kremlins slaughtered, everyone last of them, no exceptions. I found it gross, whoever did this didn't just kill them, they tortured them until they died. DK looked at the slaughter, he didn't look to like this and Pikachu just went "_Pika_". We headed towards the corpses and examined them to see if there was any survivors by any chances.

"Here... Over here" a small weak voice exclaimed. We rushed towards it to see a kremlin that was badly wounded. He wasn't going to make it of course.

"You what happened?" Dk asked.

" _cough cough_! A mad man came and destroyed our entire village, a few of us escaped in a refugee camp. He got our race almost extinct, his name is Leon, he's a chameleon like human. He can go invisible and part of his tongue is made of metal, so it can go right through-" the dying kremlin was cut as a sharp blade went through is heart and came out. He let out "_Urgh_! Please defeat him" and passed away.

"_Hehehe! _That stupid croc is giving too much info, well now you know my name Leon. It's nice to meet the smashers and what we call a piece of garbage, a newcomer." he laughed and immediatly took his tongue out and ate a fly.

" _Pika! Pika! Pika!" _Pikachu said(?).

" I don't speak pokemon stupid!" he laughed again.

" Your time has come Leon! I will put an end to this" Dk said with a lot of determination.

"_Oh_ what a big mouth! I will crush you like a bug!" he replied getting angry. He took off his black jacket and past his hands through his green hair. He had a cameo tank top and jeans. He cracked his knuckles and said "bring it on stupid ape". Dk charged towards Leon trying to hit him, he simply dodged and hit him back. Pikachu threw thunderbolts directly at him, while I skateboarded around him trying to hit him with my boombox. He simply grabbed my boombox, and since I was holding it tight, he swinged me into the thunderbolts. I felt a surge through my veins, I immediatly charge at him, hitting him rapidly. Everytime I hit him a little shock noise would be heard and little lightning bolts would fly by. He stopped my punch, then my other one, and hit me with his head. I fell to the ground, and DK charged once more trying to hit him, but DK was slower and he was clearly faster. He was at a disadvantage, so me and Pikachu joined the fight once more, I threw some powerful sound waves and Pikachu dashed towards Leon fast. My sound waves hit Leon, he blocked his ears in pain and Pikachu went under him and summoned a lightning bolt out of a black cloud and yelled "_PIKA!". _Leon got shocked badly, he was very dizzy, which let DK charge his fist. DK then punched Leon when his fist was fully charged, Leon went flying into some rocks.

"Very good! But not good enough..." Leon said getting up and becoming invisible.

"Show yourself coward!" DK yelled mad.

"Ok then dirty ape" Leon said as he punched DK in th face multiple times. DK was punching in the air trying to hit Leon, DK was getting tired. Leon then started hitting me too, I got angry so I took my boombox and I put the volume higher. Then I blasted the sound waves out of all the speakers on the boombox, Leon's invisibilty then stopped since he was blocking his ears again, but so were Pikachu and DK. So quickly started to hit him with my stereo and skateboard, and the others quickly joined me. Leon was getting very irritated.

"Fine you want to play dirty come on you trash newcomer! LETS DANCE!" Leon said angry, and making a pulse wave that made Pikachu and DK crash into rocks. "FORCE FIELD ACTIVATE!" Leon yelled, me and Leon were now trapped in a force field and my allies couldn't come in or else they would get shocked, since DK tried but in vain.

"This is a special force field, it's a death battle. If you kill me it will deactivated, if I kill you it will also. If we touch the force field it will not shock us, so you can use it to your advantage, if you like." Leon explained with a big grin on his face. He charged at me, I blocked his two first attacks and then he hit me in the face. I countered by elbowing him in the stomach, Leon then became invisible. I walked silently in the arena, listening to every movement, Leon then attacked punched me in the stomach and then hit me with his knee in my groin area. I grunted in pain, I put my hand on my stomach and got hit again, again and again. Without even fighting back, he then striked me on my neck, I fell to the ground. I took the opportunity to make him trip, by throwing my skateboard at his feet he stepped on it and also fell. I quickly got up, but I had a hard time standing up, I put the volume to the max on my stereo and blasted it everywhere in the force field. The wave sounds were so powerful, Leon started screaming in pain trying to cover his ears up. Then we heard a loud "_Splicht" _coming from Leon, his ears starting bleeding and he fell on his knees to the ground as my blast finished.

"What did you do to me?" Leon asked me shaking, which made me unsecure.

"I blasted you with my stereo." I replied.

"_UH! _I can't hear you?! You! YOU! YOU MADE ME DEAF HAHAHA! HOW WILL YOU FINISH ME WITHOUT YOUR SOUND HAHAHA!" Leon said laughing loudly. He then charged at me even faster hitting me in my stomach again, then he striked my back and threw me on the force field. I had a very hard time to keep up, I wasn't used to fighting like this in a unknown body. "Now that he's deaf my music won't do any good and i'm not so sure what Volt can do. Talk about helpful, i'm no good whoever I am or whatever I am, i'll still be a stupid princess in everyone's way." I thought to myself, even if it wasn't the time. I got up again and hit him with my boombox, I hopped on my skateboard and starting rolling around him, and on the force field's wall. I decided to change my sound wave's type into a wind cutter type, which makes the wave cut instead of using sound to do damage. He then chuckled and crossed his arms, waiting, I then put the volume to the max and blasted it directly towards Leon. His eyes widened and he put his arms in front of his face, he was cut badly everywhere, he put his knee down to the ground. Leon and I were panting hard, we were very exhausted.

"This ends now trash..." Leon said, charging an attack. He then released his tongue which bounced everywhere on the force field. The metal tongue went through my left arm, my left leg and in my stomach, a lot of blood was dropping from my mouth and damaged parts. I then grabbed his tongue and pulled Leon towards me, I started punching him, he too got his own tongue going through his own both started fighting close combat, then Leon retracted his tongue back into his mouth, we both had blood everywhere. Leon stood up and started to laugh "I won Volt" he said, then grabbing me by the throat.

"I know that I won now, I might go down immediatly after but I will kill you." he said using his last bits of strength to laugh. He then held me up by neck, he threw me up in the air. I closed my eyes, I knew that it was over, at least Donkey Kong or Pikachu didn't suffer as much. I could hear them yelling "Volt NO! and _Pika! Pika!_", i'm just sorry for Volt, the fact that he's stuck as a goody two shoe princess, i'm a bad person... The tongue's blade then went through my throat and destroyed the barrier separating me and my friends. DK quickly finished Leon with a super charged punch to his face, he was laying in his own blood and so was I. I looked at DK and Pikachu one last time, Pikachu was crying... It was sad, the poor little guy, DK also shed a few tears.

"DK... _cough_ bring my body... _cough _back at the mansio-" I then puked blood and stopped talking, breathing and living.

**Kongo Jungle(Donkey's POV)**

"NO! VOLT! WHY!? YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THIS..." I started crying, I grabbed his body and held it like if I was a lifeguard. I said " Come on Pikachu... Lets head home", we then activated the portal to head back, and left Leon's corspe there.

**Smash Mansion(Pikachu's POV)**

Even if not many people could understand me, they respected me. I had just lost a new friend, plus we could have made a good team, he had a synergy with my electricity. It made him stronger and faster, he had a great sense of justice. DK and I were walking in the empty halls, as we wer heading towards Master Hand's quarters,we saw MK and Samus talking together and entering MH's office.

"Come Pikachu we'll have to tell them either way so lets go" DK said knocking on the door.

"Enter" Master Hand responded. Donkey and I then entered the room with Volt's body on his back.

"Hi DK, hi Pikachu." Samus(Keegan in fact) greeted us, so did Meta Knight.

" We were just talking that every mission might cost a smasher's life and the enemies, and maybe a few smashers might consider it as a game later on. We were also talking about the more vulnerable smashers to this whole thing." Meta Knight explained.

"So how did it go for your guys? Where is Volt?" Samus(Keeg) asked impatient to see his friend.

"That's where your theory plays part..." DK said putting Volt's body down. Samus fell off her seat and quickly jumped towards Volt, Meta Knight was surprised and shocked. Master Hand stood there silent.

"What happened to him it can't be no?! He's not dead?! He's-" Samus was panicking, shocked and sad. But she was cut by MH "Samus I know how you feel but there is not much we can do about it" Master Hand said, getting mad.

"What!? That's all he was a newcomer, don't you feel something for him?" Samus asked Master Hand.

"Samus! Stop right now! What would the mansion think if I start showing how I feel, if I do it's a sign that nothing is going well. Yes I do feel very bad, but I musn't show it, I have to stay strong now get out of here at this instance." Master Hand said mad. samus immediatly got out very confused and with tears flowing.

"The poor guy got finished with a metal tongue to the throat by a human chameleon guy" Dk said.

"That's a sad death" Meta Knight stated.

"There was a force field so me and Pikachu couldn't go in" Dk then explained.

"_Pika Pika(yeah that's right)" _I approved, MK and MH were one of the fews to understand me.

"I see, I went to get Captain Falcon's corpse too. Go put Volt's in his room for now." Master Hand ordered.

"Ok" Dk replied. We then left towards Volt's room and put his body on the bed and left.

"I am surprised by his death." Meta Knight stated to Master Hand.

"I know it his, but don't worry, Volt is not truly dead. He will wake up, but he won't be the same old Volt, he'll change... In the meantime go cheer Samus up." Master Hand replied to Meta. He simply nodded and left to go see Samus and the rest.

**Smash Mansion(Keegan's POV)**

"Peach! Where are you?!" I yelled trying to find Volt. He didn't take the news very well, he first started to breath heavily. Afterwards, he fell to his knees with his hands in his gold blond hair. He then slapped me and said "that can't be!", and he ran away, now I was trying to find him everywhere.

"Looking for Peach?" Meta Knight appeared asking me.

"Yes, she didn't take the news well. She had grew feelings for him, and now I need to find her. She mentioned something about Volt having a revival power, and if it wasn't stablelized... He would become dark and corrupted by the Crimson Lightning, a dark lightningbolt, and it would be bad for both sides. No matter which one, he would destroy both of them, Tabuu's army or the Smasher's resistance." I explained to MK how bad the situation was.

"DK and Pikachu brought his body in his room, for now. Lets hurry! Maybe Peach is there." Meta Knight said, as we rushed towards her room. We arrived at Volt's room, we stopped to listen what was going inside the room. I then stared at the door confused, I looked at Meta Knight, he also looked confused. We both stopped breathing, and exactly heard what we heard before.

"Please be gentle, i've never actually done this before. Since you are the male I think you should be on the top, since I supposed you already tried at the bottom" we heard Peach saying that, we kept listening.

"_Uh? _Ok, but I don't really have any experience with this thing." Volt said... VOLT! Meta Knight held me and said "wait". We then heard moaning, and "_Oooh!", _MK and I looked at each other confused. We heard very intense kissing, heavy breathing, more moaning sounds, Meta and I then decided to leave when we heard "ok, grab my breasts, lets see how well you can please me and how loud and fast you can make me have an orgasm" coming from Peach.

"You like it rough? Alright princess, your royal servant is here to please you" Volt said. MK and I quickly left, with a red face, Ness passed by us and said "Haha you guys look like you saw or heard something disturbing" and then left.

"Yeah... Disturbingly normal..." I muttered. Meta Knight and I walked around the Mansion, we talked about Zelda, Cpt Falcon and how will this all end. " How will this end exactly?" I wondered to myself.

**Somewhere in the earthbound series, lets say Onett(Link's POV)**

"Being a girl is fun, but not at the moment" I thought to myself.

"So where do you suppose we go first Lucas? The whole town is wrecked!" Little Mac exclaimed.

"I don't know!? What do I look like a GPS?! Queen where should we go" Lucas asked me.

"_Uh_? Over there! There is someone beating another person! Hurry!" I said rushing towards the two people.

"Wait Queen! It might be a trap... Great! Always so wreckless. Come on, lets go Lucas." Mac said running with Lucas by his side. I arrived there and saw, a girl beating a dude to death. I punched the girl, she flew through a few broken walls. I crounched down and looked at the guy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" _cough _I'm Gilbert, you can call me Gil. _cough _That girl is Jynx, she represents bad luck as her name says. I came here to stop her, but she overpowered me at some point." Gilbert said. He was a dark haired boy, he had a steathly outfit, it was white and he had a hoodie that could hide a part of his face. He was wearing a short red cape, he had white pants and was carrying two swords.

"Well hi Gilbert, i'm Li- QUEEN! My name is Queen! So is Jynx the enemy?" I asked fake grinning.

"Well sadly yes, but what's even sadder is the fact that we could have made great allies" he said punching me in the face, and then kicking me into broken walls. As I got up, Lucas and Mac joined me and Jynx was smiling and stood beside Gilbert. She looked like a noisy girl, she had blonde hair like Peach's. She was wielding claws on her both hands. She looked wild and not polite one bit, she had small shorts and and a tank top with messed up paint on it revealing her volumptuous(the good way of it) breasts, which made me drool a bit.

"HIYA! I'm Jynx and i'm going to beat you so hard you'll cry to your mamas. Our bait worked!" she said squealing in delight.

"Focus on the mission Jynx" Gil said.

"Alright! Lets go! Operation: eliminate the smashers, start!" Jynx said. Little Mac and Lucas then engaged fight with Gilbert. Jynx and I too, we hit each other a few times, when suddenly she sneezed "_Achiiii!(a girl sneeze ok?)" _, I then hit her in her stomach with my lance. She screamed, and then started to cry... I looked at her confused, and looked at Gil. Gil then appeared in front of me, he held Jynx in his arms and said "there there, it's going to be ok".

"_Uh _what's going on?" I asked confused.

"She has a multiple personality problem ok?! When she sneezes she becomes a completly different person." he exclaimed irritated. Mac then punched him in the face, he fell to the ground, still holding Jynx. Dust then came up to Jynx's nose, then she sneezed once again "_Achiii!" _, she looked around confused, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Gilbert then hit Mac and started to fight again, Jynx came back at me, but stronger and faster. I had a hard time keeping up with her, I then tried to kick her, she immediatly dodged it and I quickly slammed my lance on her side ribs. She cried, in pain, and looked at Gilbert who had just pushed Mac away, they both nodded and disappeared somewhere. Mac, Lucas and I listened closely for any sounds, then Jynx appeared and hit Mac, Gil then hit him. Lucas was looking around, scared, he looked in every direction, suddenly he got hit by both of the enemies. Gil and Jynx then appeared running like ninjas running towards Lucas and Little Mac, I immediatly noticd what they were going for. I ran towards them as fast as I could, but they ran faster. I managed to jump and tackle Lucas away from their deadly attack. As soon as Mac knew what was going on, it was too late. Little Mac had been decapitated by Gil's two swords, Lucas started panicking and breathing quickly.

"Lucas take this and go back to the mansion now! I'll take Mac's corpse later, please leave now." I said to Lucas as he immediatly activated the device to return to the mansion.

"_Mhmm _I see, the other's needs before yours." Jynx said interested.

"You can wonder about that later lets finish her now" Gilbert said. They both charged at me, I managed to block a few attacks and counter. Gil then stabbed me with one of his swords in my stomach and left it there. Jynx then slashed me over all my body, Gilbert immediatly kicked the sword in my stomach. I started dripping blood everywhere, I then charged into Gil chest with my lance, he screamed in pain. I pierced a little part of his heart, it started bleeding a bit, I then swinged my lance Jynx's face. She then crashed in the ground, she sneezed again "_Achiii!_" , Jynx looked around confused, she took out a mirror and looked at herself.

"_OH NO! _ I broke a nail and I forgot to put makeup!" she exclaimed. She then took out a makeup kit and started doing her hair, nails and makeup, I looked at her for a few seconds confused and then at Gilbert. He facepalmed himself and rolled his eyes.

"Just nevermind her... Lets keep fighting." he said. We both continued battling, with our deep wounds, we were exhausted. I had a hard time seeing, my vision was getting blurrier every second, Gilbert was also going down every second. Jynx was still admiring herself in the mirror, and thats when she sneezed again "_Achiii!", _I hoped that it wasn't a personality that would finish me.

"_Hey! _What happened?! _Aw _not again! I would have gotten a lot of fun, well at least that worth for nothing boxing dude is dead." Jynx said, apparently the so called normal one.

"_Hey _Jynx, come over here since I'm might die here I want to do something before I do." I said. She advanced unsure, I then let my face drop in hr breasts. She was surprised but didn't stop me, she then told me "why don't you have a feel?" winking at me. I then got out of her breasts and starting playing with them. She started laughing, she liked it and then she looked at Gilbert for a few seconds and stabbed him in the heart. He fell to the ground crying in pain.

"Why Jynx? You traitor..." he said going unconscious.

"Because Link makes me feel good and he's funny" she replied to his past out body, but looking at me. I smiled back at her.

"Come on, i'm sure they'll accept you, just help me bring Mac's body" I said taking his body with the help of Jynx. Just before we went back I asked Jynx "how did you know I was Link?".

"_Oh _ well everyone knows in my ex base" she replied.

"That's great! I can tell everyone now! Come on" I said excited. We entered the portal to go back to the Mansion.

**Smash Mansion(Jynx's POV)**

"I hope they actually are going to accept me, I'm so weird, I'm not normal and how will they react... I decided to join Link and leave Gilbert behind." I thought to myself worried.

"Don't worry Jynx I'm sure everything will go alright" Link said trying to cheer me up, I simply smiled and looked down.

"Thanks..." I replied not very loudly.

"_O__h _come on! Cheer up, I have a bunch of good friends that don't judge people by their looks, but only by their acts. Some don't even care, they'll want to be your friend I'm sure! You're beautiful, the girls will surely accept you." I said with a smile. She looked at me with a pathetic, but big smile on her face.

"Thank you for taking me with you... Despite the fact what happened..." she said depressed.

"I know how you feel about it... But did you actually do it? No, you had no blood on your claws and I don't think you would ever have that intention, plus it was one of your personalities. Speaking of which? What are your different personalities? So if ever you change I could handle them." I asked curious.

"Well the original one is me, there is also Lucy, she is the small child personaility. If you saw Gilbert hold me in his hands that was him, she is very kind, but a cry baby. She's still unfamiliar with my body since she is supposed to be a child, so please take care of her whenever she is there. Another is the ninja one that you couldn't keep up with, her name is Hyura, she is relatively cold and doesn't like to talk much and she'll just follow your orders. She'll always be nicer after you get to know her better. Next is Sky, the drama queen, the one that was looking in the mirror during your fight, she's obsessed with her beauty we could say she's in love with herself. She's a good girl, but she can tend to be a pain in the ass sometimes. Last but not least is the weirdest of them all, his name is Aaron, and yes I did say his and Aaron. I have a personality that is a guy, it's pretty awkward for him and me, he's lazy as hell, but he's the strongest of all my personalities. He likes to grab my breasts which feels good, but you know he's a guy sorta..." I explained to Link, he looked amazed and surprised.

"Wow that's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it depends on who I am..." I said not much in agreement.

"Well anyways lets go see Master Hand" he said taking my hand, I smiled a bit and followed.

**After meeting MH(Jynx)**

"See I told you he would let you in... Ok despite the fact he got mad at Little Mac's death and that he said I can forgive, but I won't forget..." Link said, making me uneasy.

"I don't know anymore... You saw his reaction... I don't want to be treated like that anymore! Link, please help me! I've been treated like this my whole life, I was always different, but I found you." I said to Link almost crying.

"It's ok, I'll make sure they accept you no matter what, even if it costs me their friendship." he replied, I then looked at him and hugged him. "Lets go" he said, when then left to see the smashers that came back.

**Smash Mansion's living room(Keegan's POV)**

I was sitting in the living room with MK, Ness, a frightened Lucas, Volt and Peach. Lucas was so scared he had a hard time explaining what had happened. He kept stuttering and trembling very much, looks like he's was going to pass out.

"Little Mac... He... He... Gilbert and Jynx... Queen sent me back... No idea where she is now..." Lucas said in a scared tone, as Queen(Link in fact) came in the room holding and odd blonde girl in her arms. Lucas looked at the girl, and he started making weird sounds, he hid behind MK and me. I tried calming Lucas down, but he put his face in a pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs. I looked at Queen confused, but he simply faked smiled, obviously, and also pretended to looked confused.

"What happened exactly Queen?" I asked him, with a serious tone.

"_Shhh! _You're going to wake her up!" Queen whispered.

"I said what happened!" I started to raise my voice.

"Ok ok... But quiet down, follow me I just want it to be between you and me for now." she requested.

"Fine, but I'm spilling it out when we come back." I snapped back.

"Sure whatever, just follow me." she said. We then left the room, and walked a few minutes, until we got to the garden.

"Ok spill it Link, what happened! What did you do to Lucas?" I said starting to lose my patience.

"Ok fine! Lucas witnessed Little Mac's decapitation! And this girl's friend did it, she only pretended to do so, but she didn't ok? Just give her a chance Keegan... A chance at life." he said, becoming sad.

"She already ruined it the moment she joined them..." I said spitting on the floor.

"What?! What do you mean?!" he asked confused.

"It means she will never ever be one of us, no matter how hard she tries. She's better off dead or left alone." I replied with no remorse.

"Don't you dare say another thing about her like that." Link said as he put that stupid girl on the grass. He walked towards quickly and landed a punch in my face, I checked if there was blood on my face. I quickly delivered a few punches, he dodged a few and hit me back.

"The way you move in that body is ridiculous, you have no synergy, me on the contrary have spent time with Samus, we learned about pretty much all about ourselves. You and Queen, simply talked practised a bit and you went off, I pity her for being in your body sometimes. Now you're willing to make that girl suffer, if that is what you desire I'll make her suffer in front of your eyes when I beat you." I said to Link with a big smile. I rushed towards Link and landed kicks and punches, I then shot him a few times with my pistol. I hit his face with the end of my heel, every hit I landed was getting him closer to his defeat. I then suited up into my power suit, I started smacking him with the cannon arm, blasted him with the missiles. I finally finished him off with a charged shot form my cannon, I simply stood there and laughed out "_hahahaha _you're so pathetic! You call yourself the hero of time, yeah right". I then walked towards the sleeping girl, I looked at her for a few seconds and I was digusted she by looking at her.

"Well now it's time to watch your so called loved one get beat up." I said.

**Living room(Volt's POV)**

"What do you think they are doing? It's taking quite some time" Ness said, trying to cheer Lucas up.

"I don't know-" I said, but I was cut by DK who came in the room exhausted.

"Guys! It's Queen and Samus! They are in a fight and Samus struck Queen down! Hurry!" DK said as everyone followed him. We arrived and saw Samus striking Queen down with her fully charged cannon, Queen was very exhausted. Samus was going to kick the sleeping girl, but Queen surprisingly got Samus, took off her helmet and started punching until she would collapse. Samus started bleeding from her face, Queen summoned her lance and started to break Samus' varia suit.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Queen yelled as she broke through Samus' armor, blood started to flow out of Samus' mouth like a fountain. Queen was about to deliver the finishing blow, but she stabbed the lance in the stone beside Samus. They both went unconscious after, I advanced near the two girls(or boys) and picked them up, with a hard time.

"DK! Help please I'm not strong enough" I said, struggling to lift both of them up.

"Don't worry Donkey I'll go with her." Peach(in my body) said, as she took Samus' body. Peach and I then took their beat up bodies to Dr. Mario's hospital sector. We entered to room to see our friends corpses being wrapped into paper, Peach immediatly turned around disguted and dropped Samus which made me chuckled, but I looked at the bodies also grossed out.

"_Ah! _I'm-a sorry that-a you saw that. So what-a happened to Samus and-a Queen? Did they get into a fight? Of course they did, bring-a them here." Dr. Mario said in his accent, as we handed them to him.

"Make sure they apologize to each other, they haven't treated themselves good" I told Dr.

"Alrighty! Do not-a worry" he replied. Peach and I then returned to the garden to see what happened, when we arrived, the girl was poking her breasts and was chuckling. She was alone so I guessed that's why she did that.

"_Oh _sorry about that, I just like having a feel time to times. So Volt tell me where's Link?" the girl asked.

"He's gone in a miss-" Peach tried answering, but he vut her off and said "Peach... I asked Volt not you, where are your manners and I'm asking for Link not Queen.". We both looked at him astonished faces and wondered how did she know. I was going to ask her a question, but she walked away.

"Ok wait I'll bring you to Link, but how do you know?" I asked curious.

"My ex base planned all this and the entire enemy camp is aware of this, so they are planning on striking when you are missing on energy." she explained.

"Really!? We'll have to tell Master Hand" Peach exclaimed.

"Already done, anyways bring me to Link I'll explain what happened between the two and what I know about all this." she said , as we started to walk towards Dr. Mario's hospital again.

"Be careful when you meet Keegan again" I warned her.

"I'll be fine... I'm more worried about Link, well they're worried about him, but I guess they are also my feelings." she replied. I looked at her confused and just shrugged.

"Here it is, this is where Link and Keegan are." I said, and as we entered we saw Keegan and Link half-naked tied up together and kissing each other. They were very hot, and looked horny, they were both blushing in embarassement. We immediatly untied them, they sat on their beds and stayed quiet, after a while I got irritated from the silence.

"Well?! What happened!? Your problems won't be magically solved" I asked irritated.

"Well since we fought, he wanted us to apologize, since Keegan didn't want to, so he made us fall asleep. He gave us pills, that makes us horny and then he tied us together with our lips locked together" Link said very embarassed and ashamed, Keegan looked at the floor and whispered" I'm sorry Link, I'm sorry Jynx... I didn't mean all that". Link smild and simply replied "I'm happy to hear... I'm also sorry.". They then hugged each other and immediatly stopped after they noticed the horny pills would take effect, and they got dressed and we left the hospital.

* * *

**Author's note: Yet another long chapter, right now it's pretty much writting as it goes, but I have a few plans. Next chapter, Lucario, Ike, Aurora and Roxy will make their move and things will get in place(well thats supposed to be the plan). Seriously I'd like to have honest thought on the story, I said it at the begining, it's a story for me, but I'd like to know how you guys feel about my story.**

**Casualties and deaths(so far, applies for both sides): Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Leon(most likely dead but no official idea yet) and Peach(Volt's body, she sorta died in that throat incident, details will be revealed later on).**

**Change of side(both parties): Toon Link(Zelda's body, evil side) and Jynx(on the smasher's side now).**

**Enemies encountered so far(superior to minions): Typhon, Seth, Cobra, Leon, Gilbert, The Master and Jynx(Ex-enemy)**


End file.
